Suì-Fēng vs. Mabashi
|image = |conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Suì-Fēng is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Suì-Fēng |side2 =*Mabashi † |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Hakuda *Shunpo |forces2 =*Doll (Ritz) *Hand-to-Hand Combat |casual1 =*Suì-Fēng is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Mabashi is killed. }} is the fight between Captain Suì-Fēng of the 2nd Division and the Bount Mabashi. It is Captain Suì-Fēng's first and only fight against any sort of Bount. Prelude A Jigokuchō appears in front of the Onmitsukidō and Suì-Fēng to report about the captains meeting. Suì-Fēng orders the Onmitsukidō to split up and search for the Bount, and, if they find one, to wait and get support. In another part of Seireitei, Mabashi, confronting some Onmitsukidō members, summons his doll, Ritz. As the doll multiplies, both the doll and Mabashi begin attacking the Onmitsukidō. As Mabashi runs away, several Onmitsukidō members chase after him. The Onmitsukidō report to Suì-Fēng several of their groups have confronted the Bount, but they have now lost contact with the groups. Suì-Fēng orders him to gather everyone in northern Seireitei, and they do so. Later, Suì-Fēng is told by groups 2 and 3 they found the Bount, but he got away from them. Suì-Fēng, yelling at them for failing in their job, gives the groups new positions to head to. As Suì-Fēng begins to leave, one of the members suddenly throws something at Suì-Fēng, which stabs into her shoulder. As the other Onmitsukidō members hold him down, Suì-Fēng kneels down in pain.Bleach anime; Episode 99 As Suì-Fēng notes she must have been hit by one of the Bount's poisons, the traitor in the Onmitsukidō dies. Suì-Fēng tells the others there must be a Bount who can take control of others' minds, and it is highly likely the traitor was being controlled. As she asks who else has encountered the Bount, someone else begins attacking, and Suì-Fēng runs away as the Onmitsukidō tries to hold him down. Mabashi, laughing, tells his doll to continue killing people, but stops when he senses a powerful Reiatsu next to him. In another part of Seireitei, Suì-Fēng, taking care of her wounds, decides if she defeats the person controlling everyone, they should return back to normal. Noticing someone is near her, she tells the person to come out. Mabashi, revealing himself, states he came here due to sensing high Reiatsu. Mabashi, stating she must have been injected with the Bitto's poison, reveals if a living soul is left alone long enough, it rots. He tells Suì-Fēng there is no way to counteract the poison, and she is going to die soon.Bleach anime; Episode 100 Battle As the two of them begin to battle, neither is able to land a significant blow on the other. Mabashi tells Suì-Fēng if she moves around too much, the poison will spread quicker, and Suì-Fēng decides she has to finish the battle immediately. Suì-Fēng, bringing her Zanpakutō up to Mabashi's neck, releases it, but she is too injured to do anything, and Mabashi uses the opportunity to get away from the captain. Suì-Fēng, going after Mabashi, lands a blow on the Bount, causing a Hōmonka to appear on Mabashi's stomach. Telling Suì-Fēng he knows about this technique, and if he gets hit by this technique twice in the same spot, he will die, Mabashi points out the poison is about to kill Suì-Fēng, and he will probably hide somewhere as she dies. Mabashi leaves the area as Suì-Fēng collapses. Suì-Fēng, wondering what she should do, begins remembering Yoruichi and figures out a plan. Mabashi, noticing his commands are not reaching the controlled Shinigami, due to them being unconscious, decides to multiply his doll again to go after the Shinigami. Sending his doll out, he states it should be time for Suì-Fēng to die. Mabashi goes up to Suì-Fēng, who asks him why he is here. He states he noticed her Shinigami allies getting rid of all his controlled Shinigami, and he wants to take control of her to go after everyone. When several Onmitsukidō members appear to take Suì-Fēng to be healed, Mabashi calls out his doll's name, and the Onmitsukidō suddenly become controlled as well. Mabashi, having them hold down Suì-Fēng, tells her he will be taking control of her body now. Bringing his doll out, Mabashi says farewell to the captain, but Suì-Fēng, activating Shunkō, gets rid of the Onmitsukidō holding her down. Stabbing Mabashi in the stomach again, she informs the Bount she already got rid of his poison because she knows how to make anti-venom to any new poison she encounters. Mabashi, falling to the ground, still tries to put up a fight. He has his doll go after Suì-Fēng, but Ritz instead goes after Mabashi, due to his decrease in power. Mabashi, relentlessly attacked by his own Doll, screams on the ground while trying to fend them off. Soon, he, succumbing to the poison he was injected with, dies. His body, turning to dust, is blown away by the wind, leaving behind his clothing. Aftermath The battle is one of many which are taking place throughout Soul Society. One by one, the Bount fall to the Shinigami forces. References Navigation Category:Fights